


Convince Me

by Wordstreamer



Series: February Ficlets 2019 [4]
Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordstreamer/pseuds/Wordstreamer
Summary: Michael knows that Lucifer would never really hurt him.(Sometime well after the Fall but well before the beginning of the series.)





	Convince Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #5: "Handcuffs"

Michael swallows against his fear.  This is _Lucifer_ , he reminds himself.  No matter that he led a rebellion, that he—everything, he cuts that line of thought off.  (He tries not to think of cutting things off.)  None of that matters, not when he knows that Lucifer would never really hurt him.  Are any of them dead?  No.  Doesn’t that say enough?

Every shallow reassurance he can offer himself does nothing to make him stop hating the cold metal around his wrists.  But it does keep him sane as he watches the figure in the darkness—silhouetted more than anything else.  Reminding himself over and over again that it’s Lucifer, it’s still Lucifer, is what staves off the panic (and fury).  Horned and towering, yes, but still Lucifer.

“Not your smartest mood, coming here,” Lucifer says.  “All kinds of unsavory elements around.”

“You’d know,” Michael answers.  If Lucifer wants to fall into ominous banter, he can do that easily.

“Convince me not to leave you here,” Lucifer says, coming forward just enough that Michael can see the way his horns—cherry red—and eyes—gold—barely glow.  He wonders if his eyes are sparking blue back, wonders if Lucifer would taste the same, wonders all kinds of irrelevant things.

“Why?”

“Because otherwise, I’ll do it,” Lucifer says, barely above a whisper.  His ears are pointier than ever, and Michael’s sure it’s no coincidence that this form is taller than him—taller than any of them except for maybe Raphael.  “Alone with no one but those humans you adore.”

_Adore_ is a little strong.

“You can probably talk one of them into letting you go.”  From the way Lucifer’s smile sharpens, the exact opposite is true.  Michael shifts uneasily.  “All you have to say is please,” Lucifer adds.

**Author's Note:**

> Is there a smutty second part that I haven't written? Yes. Yes, there is. If I ever actually manage to write it, I'll add it.


End file.
